The Animal Inside
by Lindsaym97
Summary: There was blood. Blood was splattered everywhere. He didn't just kill. He maimed. He tortured. He destroyed. Bodies were strewn across the floor. But he didn't care. He was focused on four. Only four mattered. They were the world. His world was dead.


There was blood. Blood was splattered everywhere.

He didn't just kill. He maimed. He tortured.

He destroyed.

Bodies were strewn across the floor. But he didn't care. He was focused on four. Only four mattered. They were the world. His world was dead.

He threw his sword across the room. He knew what was to happen. He didn't care. He wanted to feel it. That animalistic feeling. His inner demon. The feeling -the _**need-**_ to break, to rip, to tear to shreds. To kill.

The white of his eyes slowly melted into a deep red and his pupils disappeared. He was gone. There was no salvation for him now.

He tore the cloth from his arms and torso. They were binding him. They suffocated him. He couldn't breathe.

He turned back to those that destroyed his world. They had to die. It was simple really. Rational. A life for a life. In this case, a few lives for the world.

He walked closer to them. He felt the smile, the grin. It felt so natural. So right. The feeling made him smile. The wonderful feeling to kill. To take revenge.

"The simple half-breed has lost his mind!" Voldemort yelled and let out a high pitched laugh. His followers joined in. _Murderers._ "What do you plan to do?" He asked slowly as if speaking to a 2 year old child. _Liars._

The smile disappeared and a puzzled expression took its place. "It's obvious, isn't it? You're all going to die."

His grin returned. Theirs disappeared.

"Attack!"

The battle cry. The onslaught began. Hundreds of people fired their spells. The weak humans.

He slashed his way through the crowd, inflicting as much pain as possible. Making them feel what they caused the world to feel. He giggled uncontrollably in glee as the blood splashed his face. It just felt so _**good**__._

That one. He was a werewolf. He had devoured his best friend, the monk. He cut the werewolf's stomach open and watched as the inner workings of his body spilled out to the floor. It fascinated him.

His fascination was short lived as a green light flew by his face. "Blades of Blood" was the cry. Fifty more Death Eaters fell to the ground, gurgling on their own blood. He wiped blood out of his eye.

That one. She was a thin witch with platinum hair. That spoiled brat's mother. She had killed one of his closest friends, the demon slayer. He grabbed her by the hair and slit her through.

He leaped through the crowd again. It was like a dance. He cut down all those that were left standing. All but two.

Voldemort. He had tortured his little brother, the young fox demon. He leapt through the air and grabbed him by the robes. He snapped his wand arm in half. It was fragile, like a twig. He took his face in his hand and threw him against the wall. Brain matter and blood staining his robes.

Then there was the woman. She was Bellatrix. She had tortured his love. The beautiful raven haired girl he loved so much. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. He pinned her down and broke both of her arms. She screamed.

"Too Loud." he frowned.

He tore her robes and used them to gag her. He pulled one arm off slowly. Painfully. Then the other. Her screams were muffled by the cloth. He tossed them aside. He dug his claws into her ears and gouged her eyes out. For good measure, he also ripped her tongue out from her throat. Now all she could do was feel. Feel the pain. Feel the suffering.

She screamed and tried to fight him off. He pushed down on her leg. He heard her femur crack. He giggled again. It was so _**fun. **_He continued to break each bone. Slowly. As slowly as he could. Each second to her felt like years. He was finished with her. She was useless and choking in her own blood. He picked her up by her neck. With a swift twisting motion, her neck was broken. He threw her lifeless body on the ground.

He walked over to his world. He could hear his footsteps in the puddles of blood. What a beautiful sound. He stood over his world. The tears streamed down his face. The high of the kill was gone. The emptiness was back. He looked at the others in the room. They were silent. They looked disgusted and shocked.

Why did they look like that? He had just saved them. He turned his head to the side in confusion.

"Inuyasha… what have you done?" Remus said shakily.

"What do you mean? I just saved you all. I did something fair. Life for a life."

"No… No Inuyasha." Hermione said in horror.

"Aurors! We cannot let this continue! Kill the monster!" Fudge screamed in terror. What an odd name… Fudge. He pondered this for a moment.

"NOOOO!" The Golden Trio yelled.

The green lights hit him. They were so pretty. So warm. He fell to the ground, right next to his love. His hand falling on top of hers. He lay in silence, a peaceful smile gracing his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you enjoyed my oneshot! In case you didn't realize, the ones who died were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. Review!


End file.
